One Mom Five Dads
by ambercrystel
Summary: Summary: Ryoma was surprised to know that she was pregnant! What do you think would her husbands feel and react about it?


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters in it.

Note: Ryoma was a girl in here and I was mainly inspired by the fanfics where in Ryoma's partners were Tezuka, Fuji, Seiichi, Sanada and Atobe.

Summary: Ryoma was surprised to know that she was pregnant! What do you think would her husbands feel and react about it?

Ryoma woke up that day feeling a bit dizzy. She had this feeling for a week now. Every morning she would vomit, feel dizzy and is a bit choosy with the foods that she eats. And none of her husbands seem to notice this as they were all busy with their classes. All of them are in College now. She looked at her alarm clock in her room, it was 7am already and her class starts at 8. Noticing this, she got up slowly so that the dizziness would subside a bit then took a bath and got ready for her class.

"Good morning!" She greeted to her husbands when she arrived at the dinning room.

"Good morning too!" Her husbands chorused. Atobe sat at the head of the table reading the newspaper. She sat at the right side of Atobe. Infront of her was Seiichi sipping his cup of coffee. Beside Seiichi is Sanada eating his breakfast. Beside her is Fuji who frowned at her when he noticed her a bit pale. And beside Fuji is Tezuka who reads the other newspaper.

"Na, Ryo – sama, are you alright?" Fuji asked looking at her with a frown on his beautiful face. With that question, all of her husband look at her.

"Yeah." Ryoma lied. "Just got out from the wrong side of the bed." Seiichi got up from his chair and went around to Ryoma and slightly massaged her shoulder.

"Are you sure baby?" Seiichi asked while still massaging her shoulder. He leaned closer to Ryoma and said, "We can always just stay here because the class is almost over."

"He's right Ryoma. It is almost vacation now." Tezuka added.

"Exams are done also. No need to attend class." Sanada added. Atobe got up and went to the side of Ryoma.

"Besides, Ryo – sama, it had been a week since we made love with each other because of the stupid exams." Atobe said just above whisper so that the other can still hear it. "You don't have your period today right?" He added looking deeply in Ryoma's golden orbs.

"I..," Ryoma blushed at that when her nose got the smell of the onions being cooked. At that instant, her stomach went upside down and she ran to the kitchen to vomit, cold sweat beading down her cheeks. The five of them at the dinning table frowned at Ryoma and walked to the kitchen to follow her. There at the sink they saw her vomiting and sweating.

"Ryoma..," Fuji started and walked to Ryoma and patted her back, concern written all over his face and his eyes open.

"We need to bring her to the hospital to have her checked." Sanada said seriously. All of them nodded while looking at Ryoma.

"I'll have the driver ready the car." Atobe said and turned to go to the driver. Seiichi and Fuji went to Ryoma to assist her back to living room while waiting for Atobe. Tezuka and Sanada followed them bringing their things. At the living room, Ryoma was leaning on Fuji while Seiichi is holding her hands.

"Let's go." Atobe called from outside. And they all went to the hospital.

_At the hospital…._

Ryoma is being checked inside the laboratory and her husbands are all waiting anxiously at the doctors office. When Ryoma went out, she sat in between Fuji and Seiichi looking paler that before. Behind her was the _female_ doctor who sat behind the table and read the result on the paper she have at hand.

"Congratulations!" The doctor started while looking at Ryoma. "You're 3 weeks on the way."

All the six of them were silenced because of shock . It was Tezuka who managed to regain his self for the others.

"That's…., That's good news." Tezuka started. " I think we should go now. Thank you."

With that, all if them stood and went outside the office. They all walked to the limousine silently and Ryoma was paler even.

"Ryo – sama…," Seiichi started but was stopped when Ryoma started to cry.

"Don't cry Ryoma," Fuji hugged her tightly and kissed her temple.

"We're all glad that you are pregnant even if we don't know who the exact father is." Sanada added while looking tenderly at Ryoma.

"We'll do everything to be a good father to our kid." Tezuka said while tenderly holding her cheeks.

"Don't think of anything Ryoma, we'll be here for you and our kid." Atobe added while smiling and leaned to Ryoma and kissed her.

"What do you want to eat?" All the 5 of them chorused at the same time. With that, Ryoma laughed at them.

"I want everything except onions." Ryoma answered shyly. " And fruits too."

Her 5 husbands smiled at her tenderly and nodded.

During the span of her pregnancy, all her 5 husbands were supportive of her. They insisted that she stays at home most of the time. They went on a cruise during vacation so that she can relax. They make it to a point that they cook food for her and feed her at her room. They sleep all together inside Atobe's room and beside each other in Atobe's huge bed. They all make it sure that she enjoyed and is happy during the course if her pregnancy. And all of their friends know about her pregnancy.

During a random party held at Atobe's mansion with all their friends present, she was the one beaming beautifully among the crowd.

"You look prettier with your pregnancy Ochibi!" Eiji told her while he's holding the hand of his partner Oishi.

"Thanks sempai!" Ryoma smiled then suddenly it struck her. Her stomach is contracting really hard that she hold Eiji's hand tighly for support. Eiji and Oisho noticed this as well as the blood that trailed Ryoma's leg under the maternity dress.

"Tezuka!" Oishi shouted which made all the guests look to them. "Ryoma's undergoing labor now!" With that, all the 5 of them were instantly beside Ryoma.

"Atobe get the car ready!" Sanada ordered. "Fuji get Ryoma's things at the room. Seiich get our baby's things. Tezuka - !"

"I'll carry Ryoma now to the car." Tezuka carried Ryoma outside. All their visitors gave them worried looks.

"Let's go with them Shiraishi. I want to be there for Koshimae." Kintaro pulled Shiraishi outside to their car. The other visitors decided to go to the hospital to.

_A few hours later…._

Ryoma opened her eyes slowly. The first thing that she saw was the white ceiling. _'Where am I? Oh yeah I gave birth a few minutes ago.' _She hold her stomach to feel it.

"Ryoma..," Tezuka started. Ryoma looked around her and saw all their friends seated with her husbands around her bed.

"Mitsu, Syuusuke, Seiichi, Keigo, Sanada..," Ryoma called out to her husbads. "Where…?"

"Our twins are fine." Sanada smiled at her and patted her head lovingly.

"The nurses are preparing them before they give them to us." Seiichi added.

"Take a rest now to regain back your strength." Atobe kissed her sweetly.

"What do you think we'll name of baby girl and boy?" Fuji smiled at them all.

A few days later, all the six of them are on the rest house of Atobe. The 5 husbands take time to take care of the kids while Ryoma is still resting to regain her strength. They make it sure that she eats on time and everything that they need are there.

While sitting at the balcony looking at the sea, Ryoma smiled to herself _'I love them all. I hope we live happily ever after with the kids binding us. And I hope we can all be a good parents to our kids.'_


End file.
